Sweet KiHyun
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Summary menyusul. Kim Kibum/ Cho Kyuhyun/ KIHYUN (GS) / CHIBI/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Januari Ceria KiHyun [Desember telah usai] - Repost


**Sweet Kihyun (Chapter 1)**

 **KIHYUN (GS) CHIBI**

 **Cast : Kim Kibum (3,5 th)**

 **Jung (Cho) Kyuhyun (3 th)**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak baku/ Typo/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Gs/** **Chibi/ Re-post**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Di sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak atau Playgrup daerah Gangnam, terdapat dua bocah berbeda gender sedang bermain permainan yang ada diruang kelas tersebut.

Seorang bocah namja berwajah datar sedang memainkan rubik dengan tenang sedangkan yeoja gembul imut bermain game di PSP yang selalu ia bawa kemana-kemana.

Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh sedaritadi dengan suara cadel berisik dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan, hingga membuat namja kecil berwajah datar di sampingnya merasa terusik.

"KyuKyu janan belicik!" Ucapnya datar menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bumbum tidak cuka." Tanya Kyuhyun polos pada namja kecil itu.

"Hm. Bumbum tidak cuka olang belicik!" Tegas. Menatap Kyuhyun datar

"Bumbum tidak cuka Kyukyu lagi." Sambil berkaca-kaca menatap Kibum

"Bumbum cuka Kyukyu yang manis tidak belicik caat main game." Menimbulkan tatapan berbinar dari Kyuhyun kalau Bumbumnya tidak membencinya.

"Bumbum kalau main game halus belicik, kalau tanpa cuara tidak celu." Mencoba membela dirinya

"Kalau begitu Kyukyu main sepelti Bumbum caja." Ajak Kibum sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu ditangannya.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun. Menurutnya permainan itu membuatnya ngantuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Kibum penasaran

"Lubik itu membocankan Bumbum." Mengerucutkan bibir imut dan membuat Kibum reflek menarik bibir mengerucut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh appo Bumbum cakit." Rengek Kyuhyun kesakitan

"Janan menerucutkan bibil Kyukyu lagi ne, kalau tidak mau Bumbum talik lagi." Perintah Kibum mutlak dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bumbum cudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Teman-teman mereka pada sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing-masing.

"Bumbum belum makan, Umma tidak membuatkan bekal tadi."

"Ini untuk Bumbum." Ucapnya yang membuat Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Mommy membuat dua, catu buat Bumbum dan catu yagi buat Kyukyu." Sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Kibum.

"Gomawo Kyukyu." Ucap Kibum setelahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mereka memakan makanannya dengan tenang, sesekali Kyuhyun menggerutu karena makanannya terdapat makanan kambing, tidak tahukah Mommy kalau dirinya itu tidak suka.

"Kyukyu kenapa cembelut begitu?" Tanya Kibum tidak sengaja melihat wajah mengenaskan Kyuhyun

"Kyukyu tidak suka makanan kambing ini Bumbum." Adunya manja pada Kibum

"Wae? Sayulan baik untuk kecehatan Kyukyu. Bumbum menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu sayulan ini untuk Bumbum caja." Ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan sayuran yang ada di kotak bekalnya.

"Ini untuk Kyukyu caja." Menyerahkan daging yang ada dimakanannya.

Bekal makan tersebut berisi dua potong Sandwich yang didalamnya berisi sayuran, daging, dan telur mata sapi, di masing-masing kotak bekal mereka.

"Bumbum kenapa kacih Kyukyu daging?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Kibum memberikan dirinya daging.

"Bial Kyukyu tambah cehat kalau makan banyak."

"Tapi Kyukyu cudah cehat Bumbum dan badan Kyukyu juga gendut cekalang. Nanti Bumbum tidak cuka Kyukyu lagi kalau Kyukyu gendut." Khawatir Kyuhyun dengan badan gembulnya takut ditinggal Kibum.

"Bumbum cuka Kyukyu yang gembul, Kyukyu lucu." Sambil menjewer dua pipi bakpao Kyuhyun gemas.

"Aish Bumbum cakit." Melepas tangan Kibum dari pipinya sambil melempar glare yang terkesan imut.

"Habic Bumbum gemes lihat pipi chubby Kyukyu."

"Bumbum menyebalkan." Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut memandang Kibum sebal.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Janan menatap Bumbum sepelti itu."

"Wae?"

"Tatapan Kyukyu tidak menyelamkan cama cekali."

"Bumbum kenapa tidak takut?"

"Kalena Kyukyu lucu."

"Bumbum! Kyukyu bukan badut." Menatap Kibum kesal.

"Bumbum tidak bilang Kyukyu badut." Bantah Kibum

"Tapi kenapa tadi bilang Kyukyu lucu."

"Kyukyu lucu ya lucu caja, tidak ada alasan lain!" Ucap Kibum tegas sok dewasa.

"Bumbum datal tidak menalik." Ejek Kyuhyun kesal

"Bumbum tidak datal. Bumbum tampan dan menalik." Kibum percaya diri

"Bumbum tidak tampan dan menalik." Bantah Kyuhyun dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada

"Mau bukti kalau Bumbum tampan dan menalik." Tantang Kibum

"Hmmm." Mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lihat caja oke!"

Kibum benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya pada Kyuhyun, dia menghampiri salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya, padahal teman-temannya sekelas tahu siapa Kibum. Sang Pangeran Es yang dikagumi oleh semua teman sekolahnya. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang di kenal oleh Yang Mulia Kim kecil ini.

Kim Kibum hanya mengenal dan bersikap manis pada satu orang saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Permaisuri hatinya Jung Kyuhyun. Seorang bocah yeoja gembul, imut, manis, dengan kulit putih pucat, mata bundar, dan bulu mata lentik yang menyerupai boneka hidup.

"Capa namamu!" Kibum datar sambil menatap gadis kecil yang masih cengo, tidak menyangka Kibum menghampirinya.

"Aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Capa lagi kalau bukan kau."

"Bola Hwang Bola (Hwang Bora) Bummie." Jawabnya berbinar

"Apa aku menalik?" Tanya Kibum menatap Bora datar

"Bummie tampan dan menalik." Jawabnya sambil menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah merona.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kibum menyeringai menyebalkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan Kibum tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Memandang Bora dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku." Intimidasi Kibum

"Hm. Bola (Bora) menyukai Bummie." Menatap Kibum malu dengan wajah merona.

"Maukah Bummie menjadi kekacih Bola (Bora) ?" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu! Kau jelek, jelawatan, dan tidak manis!" Tolak Kibum sadis dan meninggalkan Bora seorang diri setelah di permainkan hatinya.

Menatap Kibum berkaca-kaca. Teman-teman yang lain hanya memperhatikanmereka dalam diam. Sang Pangeran es sangat-sangat menakutkan dimata mereka dengan aura yang dimilikinya.

Kibum Benar-benar kejam. Tidak berperikemanusiaan mempermainkan. Menghancurkan hati perempuan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kibum acuh tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya tidak berkedip seolah-olah mengatakan dirinya kejam karena sudah mempermainkan hati yeoja, bahkan Bora menangis meraung karena cintanya baru di tolak Kibum.

"Bagaimana?" Kibum duduk di kursinya kembali dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Kau membuat Bola (Bora) menangis Bumbum." Kesal Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tajam.

"Bukan ulusanku!" Mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau halus minta maaf padanya Bumbum!" Perintah Kyuhyun tegas

"Tidak mau."

"Bumbum cudah membuat Bola (Bora) menangis."

"Bukan salah Bumbum."

"Tapi Bumbum yang mulai tadi." Manyun Kyuhyun

"Bumbum hanya beltanya caja." Ucap Kibum membela dirinya.

"Tapi Bumbum menghinanya."

"Kenyataannya sepelti itu Kyukyu, yeoja itu jelek tidak menalik." Hina Kibum kejam tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bumbum halus minta maaf." Kekeh Kyuhyun

"Tidak mau!" Tegas Kibum kemudian kembali pada dunianya sendiri membaca dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang mengomeli dirinya tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karena di abaikan Kibum. Akhirnya datang menghampiri Bora yang masih menangis dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan terluka. Teman-teman yang lain mencoba menghibur Bora tapi tidak berhasil.

"Maafkan Bumbum ne!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Janan menangis Bumbum memang nakal!" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi karena Bora tidak kunjung menjawab dan hanya menatapnya saja.

"Bumbum benal Bola (Bora) jelek tidak menalik sepelti Kyunnie." Ucap Bora memandang Kyuhyun sendu dengan mata sembabnya.

"Tapi Bola (Bora) manis. Janan pelcaya sama Bumbum! Bumbum itu datal, jelek, dan tidak menalik." Mencoba menghibur Bora dengan menjelek-jelekkan Kibum.

"Bumbum tampan dan menalik." Bora membela Kibum. Tidak terima bocah yang disukainya dibilang jelek.

"Tapi Bumbum cudah membuatmu menangis, kenapa Bola (Bora) membelanya?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti pemikiran bocah ini.

"Kalena Bola (Bora) menyukai Bummie, tidak peduli Bummie jahat dan membuat nangis Bola (Bora)." Ucapnya dan membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal di tempat.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun meninggalkan Bora. Kembali ke bangkunya dengan kaki menghentak. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Kibum dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Sudah Bumbum bilang. Dia hanya yeoja bodoh yang telgila-gila pada Bumbum." Datar Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal di sampingnya.

"Kau benal! Bola (Bora) memang pabbo." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Kibum diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu di sampingnya. Benar-benar berisik. Kibum ingin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya agar tidak mengerucut terus-terusan, lama-lama Kibum tergoda juga dengan bibir mungil semerah cerry yang menggoda milik Kyuhyun.

Masih asyik dengan pikirannya yang tergoda dengar bibir plum Kyuhyun. Dirinya tidak menyadari kalau sudah bel masuk dan gurunya sudah berada di kelas.

Setelah mendapat teguran dari wali kelas, Kibum akhirnya sadar dari dunia fantasinya mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sangat-sangat sexy. Yang sukses menggoda imannya.

Kibum benar-benar ingin mencicipi bibir Kyuhyun. Nanti saja dia pikirkan cara untuk mencium bibir berisik Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia harus fokus dengan pelajarannya sebelum mendapat teguran dari gurunya lagi.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jam sekolah telah usai, anak-anak lainnya sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang masih menunggu jemputannya datang.

Begitupun dengan KiHyun yang masih menunggu jemputan mereka datang dan kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan tepat bersebelahan.

Mereka sudah biasa diantar jemput bersamaan, kadang orangtua Kyuhyun yang menjemputnya begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama hingga mereka sangat akrab dan tak terpisahkan satu sama lain.

Kibum akan selalu menjaga. Mengawasi Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun selalu aman dan tidak terluka. Dia berjanji tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun miliknya.

Dan hanya pada Kyuhyunlah Kim Kibum bersikap manis dan out off caracter. Bahkan pada orangtuanya, Kibum tetap bersikap datar dan menyebalkan.

Karena Jung Kyuhyun hanya milik Kim Kibum seorang tidak ada yang lain. Klaim Kibum posesif membuat tanda kepemilikan.

Mobil jemputan datang, sopir Keluarga Jung yang menjemput mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolahnya, hanya berjarak beberapa kilo meter dari Perumahan Elit Distric Gangnam.

Sang sopir langsung membuka pintu belakang penumpang. Mempersilahkan Tuan dan Nona mudanya masuk mobil setelah mengucapkan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Mereka sampai di rumah mewah Keluarga Jung, setelah keluar dari mobil jemputannya KiHyun berlari ke arah pintu utama rumah Keluarga Jung, di depan pintu Kyuhyun disambut oleh sang ibu Jaejoong yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk anak sematawayangnya dan Kibum hanya melihat dengan pandangan datar.

Sudah biasa baginya melihat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berpelukan setiap Kyuhyun pulang dari sekolah atau saat mereka tidak bersama. Kibum mendengus, tidak lama lagi dirinya akan mendapatkan...

"Kibummie anak Umma yang paling tampan." Teriak seorang wanita seumuran Jaejoong yang memeluk dirinya erat dari belakang.

"Umma lepac Bummie sesak." Ucap Kibum datar melepas pelukan Ummanya.

"Hehe, mian sayang." Cengir Heechul merasa bersalah pada anak tampannya, walaupun datar dan menyebalkan Kibum tetap yang paling hebat dan tampan di mata Heechul ibunya.

"Lain kali janan peluk Bummie sembalangan!" Kibum tegas memperingatkan dan memberi glare pada Heechul

"Ckkk, pelit sekali." Cibir Heechul kesal, anaknya ini tidak bisakah bersikap manis padanya.

Heechul heran dirinya dan Jungsoo suaminya, memiliki sifat menyenangkan dan ramah serta mudah bersosialisasi. Walaupun Heechul tidak seramah suami Malaikatnya, tapi dirinya tidak begitu menyebalkan seperti putranya ini.

Kibum sangat datar, ia kadang berpikir apa anaknya ini tertukar waktu lahir di rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik seperti anak normal lain seusianya. Terlalu flat dan sok dewasa menurut Heechul.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi anak dan ibu di depannya yang menurut mereka manis.

"Chullie Umma, peluk Kyukyu cini." Kata Kyuhyun merasa kasian dengan nasib Heechul yang selalu ditolak Kibum.

"Kau yang terbaik Kyunie." Heechul berbinar setelah sadar dari pikirannya tentang anak datarnya memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, melupakan anak datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Umma juga yang telbaik." Puji Kyuhyun balik pada Heechul.

"Umma memang baik. Tapi kenapa Bummie menyebalkan sekali." Rajuk Heechul kesal

"Bumbum menyebalkan dan datal, Kyukyu cebal." Adunya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut ciri khas Kyuhyun.

"Hm, datar dan menyebalkan." Heechul mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun yang benar adanya.

Sedang Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan tatapan datarnya. Sudah biasa melihat ke dua yeoja beda usia tersebut yang selalu membahas tentang keburukannya tepat dihadapannya, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seolah-olah menganggap dirinya makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kibum sayang.

Setelah melihat Kibum yang menatap Heechul dan Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Karena mereka sedang menjelek-jelekkan Kibum yang terlalu flat dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Seperti biasa Mom." Kibum datar setelah mengalihkan tatapannya dari ibunya dan Kyuhyun. Menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau manis sekali." Gemas Jaejoong pada Kibum yang memiliki sifat imut menggemaskan serta menyebalkan di waktu bersamaan.

"Bumbum tampan tidak manis!" Ucapnya tegas menatap Jaejoong kesal.

"Baiklah Bummie si tampan." Menanggapi santai sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Kibum.

"Kajja Kita masuk." Ajak Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Kibum yang berada di dekatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewahnya karena sudah terlalu lama ngobrol diluar. Di ikuti Heechul dan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Bukankah mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia dan sempurna.

Ya, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Membuat iri orang yang melihat kedekatan Keluarga Kim- Keluarga Jung, yang sama-sama Keluarga terpandang kaya nan berpengaruh di Korea.

Serta anak-anak mereka yang tampan dan manis dengan kepribadian berbanding terbalik. Yang saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
